This Isn't Goodbye
by Glee self-esteem
Summary: It's Gleeks Graduation! And there are still some unspoken feelings. Especially from Quinn Fabray


_**This isn't goodbye.**_

**AN: Hey guys! Schools out so I'm going to have so much more time to update! I know it's been almost a month but I was thinking of this one shot and had to write it down.**

**Spoilers: Not much of a spoiler but some stuff from Season 3's finale "Goodbye"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, which gives me no right to the characters! NOR do I own the song Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx!**

I walked into the second floor restroom of McKinley High and I sighed, this was the last time we were all going to be together, and my relationship with Rachel hasn't gone anywhere! I chewed on my bottom lip and smiled slightly as I saw the brunette goddess checking herself out in the mirror

_For Finn… _I thought and pushed that way back.

Right now this is just Rachel and me just us both.

"Quinn!" Rachel chirped out excitedly.

"Hi Rachel, I have something for you since we're friends-"

"I still can't believe we're actual friends! Me the loser friends with Quinn Fabray!" She smiled widely

_Damn, I'm going to miss that smile…_

"Rach, you never were a loser silly! Remember that song? You want to be a loser like me." I hinted her with a raised eyebrow, She laughed so I continued on. "Since we're friends, I don't want to lose you so here…" I handed her a ticket.

Rachel looked at me with those big brown confused eyes I bit my lip

"It's so you can visit me at Yale and I bought a ticket also to visit you at NYADA. I didn't want to lose touch with you, cause friends like you don't come very often." I explained with a slight blush and I tilted my head towards the towel dispenser finding something interesting in it.

I suddenly felt small hands wrap around my body and I automatically wrapped my arms around the soft Rachel Berry.

"Quinn, you're so incredibly sweet. I'd love to keep in touch with you! You're such a great friend." And with that we stayed there wrapped in our own little cloud of comfortableness for who knows how long.

I leaned more into her touch and breathed in.

"You smell really good, Rach" I chuckled in her ear.

I heard her quiet laugh and I knew we were okay.

"You smell good to Quinn." I smiled against her cheek.

It was quiet again and after a little bit, I felt Rachel start to pull away, I sighed and didn't let her pull away to far away from me. Instead I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her tighter.

She pulled her face away a little and she had a slight blush and a questioning gaze, I gave her a shy smile and spoke in a tiny voice "Rachel, I…" My cellphone buzzing cut me off and I internally cursed it. I thought it was just a text message until I heard it wouldn't stop ringing. I shut my eyes tight and leaned my forehead against Rachel's head.

"Quinn… Are you going to answer that?" She said quietly, I laughed and shook my head no. I squeezed Rachel again and she looked up at me. Something definitely shifted between us.

"Rachel, I l-"

"Quinn, I love you."

My mouth dropped open

"Sorry Rachel, I think I heard you wrong or..."

"I think you heard right Quinn, I love you."

"I love you too… But Rach aren't you with the Neander-Finn?"

"I didn't ever want him Quinn… I wanted you, always, since freshman year. I took him away from you just so I can get a extra word from you."

I smiled at her confession but than I frowned again.

"But you're still with him Rach, We're graduating this week and I wanted to hear those words since the first year we got here and now I did. I can graduate happy. You're still with him and even if you do love me, I can't let you cheat. You're too sweet for that." I smiled at her through tears leaking from my eyes.

"I want to kiss you." Rachel whispered.

I leaned toward her and kissed her cheek than moved my lips to her ear. "Break up with him and I'll kiss you in front of everyone during graduation."

"Okay, I will."

"Rach, I'm not pressuring you, take some time before you make a decision okay sweetheart?"

"Okay, Quinn."

I really should have left right then but I couldn't I dived down one more time to press my lips against the soft skin of Rachel's cheek. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment than I pulled away and left.

**GRADUATION DAY**

"Congratulations class of 2012! You've graduated!" Principal Figgins announced

And with that everyone threw their hats up in the air the crowd roared, I smiled and hugged Mercedes as I looked for my brunette. I spotted her reaching up and giving Finn a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

My stomach slowly churned and my tears over spilled.

"Oh girl! You crying? Me too! I can't believe it's all over! It's okay! We'll stay close Fabray okay? Girl I'm going to miss you!" I heard Mercedes yell and I nodded my head. Kurt and Mercedes enveloped me in a hug and suddenly I felt all too familiar soft arms wrap around me.

"Congratulations beautiful." I heard Rachel whisper in my ear.

I gave a watery laugh because although my broken heart ached it still thumped excitedly when Rachel called me beautiful.

"Shouldn't you be with your lover?" I sighed and rubbed at my eyes staining my red robe.

"I'm already with them." She tightened her arms around me.

"But… you… and Finn…?"

"Are over Quinn. Now kiss me Fabray like you said!" She stamped her foot impatiently.

Everything in me told me not to do it.

Except my heart, so I kissed her.

Every member in glee laughed and I broke away from Rachel's face with the widest smile I could muster.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." I said and leaned down for another kiss

"I love you more Quinn Lucy Fabray." She whispered against my lips.

**AFTER GRADUATION**

The past few days Rachel and me spent together was made up mostly of making out but as I said goodbye to her and led her to her train for New York, she refused to look at me. I interlocked our hands and squeezed her hand silently telling her I'm always going to be here.

"Quinn I love you and g-" I pressed my lips against her soft pink ones to cut her off.

"Nope Rae, We aren't saying Goodbye. If anything this is our beginning no matter how many miles. If you need me there, I'll be there okay? We aren't say bye. I won't allow it." I said with a rushed breath when we pulled away.

I saw tears fill up those beautiful chocolate eyes that I loved so dearly my own heart broke at the sight.

"Shh, Don't cry baby. Everything I said came from my heart and I meant every single word. You're my future and the only girl I want to be with… You're it for me Rachel." I cooed and with the pads of my thumbs brushed away her tears.

"I love you so much." Rachel buried her face in my shirt and soaked it.

I pulled her closer and kissed her head before whispering "I'll love you forever."

We heard the horn blare and I knew it was time.

"Come on honey, Let's get you to your dreams." I smiled at her gently and wiped the remaining tears of my starlet's face and took her hand again.

My heart broke when I let her hand go and she walked up the steps with her pink suitcase. I waited outside waving and smiling at her until I saw her sit in her seat. Than I turned away and let the tears fall from my eyes.

I heard a faint "Quinn…" And I turned back to see Rachel in front of the door of the train with her own tears on her face. "You forgot to kiss me." She whispered. I ran towards her and scooped her into my arms and pushed my lips against hers putting all the passion I could into that one kiss. I heard Rachel's strangled noise and our tears were mixing on our face. I finally pulled apart our lips but kept our foreheads so close together we were sharing breaths, I leaned my face toward her ear and softly sang:

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be Right Here waiting for you._

She choked softly and sang back

_I never can say goodbye girl,_

_No no no now_

_Never can say goodbye…_

I held back tears and thought back to the week we did Michael.

"I love you baby, see you soon okay? Now get on the train." I pressed my lips to hers once more and than I saw her walk back up the stairs and sat in her seat. She was staring at me with a heart broken expression, I held up a heart and mouthed 'I love you Rachel' with a smile also. She followed me and mouthed 'I love you more'

The train blared and started to move. I waved and blew a kiss. And than my love was gone. I quickly pulled my phone out and sent a quick text.

I prayed and than left to go pack.

THE END.

(Not really)

On a train on the way to New York a young brunette with tears masking her face opened her phone and smiled through her tears at the text sent by the love of her life.

"_I'll always be Right Here Waiting For You Rachel." _Along with the text a picture of her blonde haired girlfriend holding up a sign saying 'See You Soon'

The brunette smiled because she knew it was all going to be okay.

THE REAL END!

**Review please as a welcome back gift? **

**Till next time guys! :D**


End file.
